


Pawns in the Game

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-17
Updated: 2002-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel to "Coming Home"





	1. Pawns in the Game

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home". Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

"The numbers look good. I'm surprised we're getting that kind of response on gun control in the Midwest," Leo said, looking up from a page of voter statistics.

It was close to 11 p.m., three weeks before the election, and the President, Leo, and Josh were meeting in the Oval Office for a wrap-up of the latest polling numbers.

Josh nodded. "I think those ads we've been running have made the difference. We've drawn a clear line between you and Ritchie. Voters can see the choice they've got."

"I wish we knew the response to the Crime Bill in those same states," the President said thoughtfully.

"Funny you should ask." Josh drew a folder from the pile in front of him. "Donna thought you'd want those numbers and added this report to the pile before I left the office." 

He pushed the graph across the coffee table, and the President and Leo both smiled as they read the positive response they were getting to the administration's proposal to increase funding for police and the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

The President looked at Josh. "But what about local candidates. Are we helping them? Are my coattails worth riding?

"And funny you should ask that," Josh grinned. "Yeah, Donna thought you'd want those numbers too," and he pushed another page of numbers across the table. 

The President and Leo exchanged glances.

"This all looks really good," the President said after reviewing the latest reports. "What's next?"

Josh paused for a moment and then began laying out his ideas for the next three weeks, the last push before the election. He'd met with Bruno earlier in the evening, and they had agreed on the strategy needed. Some of the proposal provoked discussion, but in the end, the President and Leo agreed to the Deputy Chief of Staff's plan.

It was close to midnight before the meeting broke up and Josh headed back to his office.

He glanced into Donna's cubicle, but her desk was empty and her computer turned off. He frowned, wandered into his own office, and smiled when he found a post-it note dangling from his desk lamp.

"Headed home. So many courses, so little time! See you in the morning. Call your mom, Donna."

Josh shoved some folders in his backpack and headed out of the West Wing. As he walked in the brisk fall air, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 2.

"Hi, Mom."

"Joshua, you just going home?"

"Yep. Another late campaign meeting."

"You're still coming to Florida next week, aren't you?"

"Just for 24 hours."

"But you'll come for breakfast, right?"

"Donna's already pencilled it in. It'll be early, Mom. Around 6:30 in the morning. Is that ok?"

"Of course. You'll bring Donna too, won't you?"

Josh grinned as he walked along.

"Okay, if you want me to."

"Josh. Are you on your cell phone?"

"Yes," he said with a question in his voice.

"They're not secure, right? Someone could pick up our conversation?"

Josh looked puzzled as he crossed the street and headed up Wisconsin Avenue.

"In theory, I guess. But where did you hear that and why are you worried?"

His mother laughed. "Well, if I remember my British gossip, I think a cell phone conversation is how Prince Charles got in trouble, Newt Gingrich too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Okay," Josh said slowly, "But I don't think we're discussing any secrets, are we?"

"Well we might. Or at least I've got some questions for you that you might not want to answer publicly so I think I'll just wait until I see the two of you in person." 

Josh could hear a teasing tone in his mother's voice and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said softly.

"Yeah right, Joshua. This is your mother and let me just say you've sounded better in the last three months than you have in more than a year, for that matter, better than you have in the last ten years."

Josh grinned. "I think the tide has turned and this election is going our way."

"I'm not talking about the election, Joshua."

"I had a feeling that you weren't. We'll see you next week, Mom."

"Looking forward to it, son. Say hello to Donna for me. I love you, Joshua."

"Love you, Mom," and he snapped closed his cell phone before heading up the steps to his apartment.

Once inside, he tossed down his backpack in the hall, ambled into his bedroom, where he shrugged out of his clothes, and lay down on his bed in his boxers and undershirt. It was almost 12:30, but he picked up the phone and hit speed dial 1.


	2. Pawns in the Game 2

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home"." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

"Hi. How was your meeting?"

"You were right."

"Aren't I always?" He could hear the smile in Donna's voice and he smiled back.

"Almost always."

"Almost?"

"Well, you were right that I needed those other two polls, but you are the woman who's thinking of," he paused and took a deep breath, "thinking of majoring in English Literature. Come on, Donna. Four years of working in the White House and English Literature? What have I done wrong?" he whined.

"Let it go, Joshua. I've spent the last hour trying to decide between a Renaissance survey of British literature or High Victorian Fiction for next semester. I'm thinking of calling Mrs. Morello."

"It's not even American Literature, Donna. At least you could be studying American writers," he huffed.

"Well that assumes I'm even going to be accepted to Georgetown for the spring semester," Donna suddenly confessed.

"You're a shoe-in," Josh said seriously.

"I was going to ask Leo if he'd write a letter of recommendation for me. What do you think?"

"Why can't I write it?"

"Because by the time I get accepted - if I get accepted - we'll be, you know.." She paused.

"November 5, at 9:15 p.m., that's 21 days, nine hours and fifteen minutes, Donna, and trust me, I do know. But I still don't know why I can't write a letter of recommendation for you."

"It wouldn't look right, Josh. We'll be together..."

"In every sense of the word," he said quickly.

"Yes, Joshua, in every sense of the word."

"I'm talking Biblically, Donna. When they say that Adam and Eve knew each other, that's how I plan to know you," he said with determination.

"I understand, Joshua. I want to *know* you too," she said with a smile. "But about my letter of recommendation, do you think Leo would do it?"

"Sure, he'd be happy to, but of course, he'll be surprised at your decision to go back to school part-time."

"That's the least of what will surprise him, don't you think?" Donna said thoughtfully.

"My mom knows."

"She knows what?"

"She knows about us."

"What?" Donna yelped. "How? What did you tell her?"

"I didn't tell her anything," Josh said indignantly. "She's my mother. She knows these things."

"Does she...does she mind?" Donna asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding? That was the point of her call tonight. I was ordered to bring you to breakfast next week."

"That's so nice of her," Donna smiled.

"It will be a relief to be honest and open with someone about how we feel about each other."

"She'll keep it a secret, won't she?" Donna asked anxiously.

"She's the Mata Hari of Jewish mothers. She wouldn't talk about it in any detail tonight because I was on my cell phone and she was afraid that a trolling reporter would pick up our conversation. Yeah, she'll keep our secret."

"Did you tell her that we're not...not..."

"That we're not sleeping together yet...no, my mother may be more than ready to discuss my sex life, but I'm not."

Donna laughed.

"Besides I'm still holding out hope that you won't be able to resist my charms," Josh said smugly.

"You're resistible, Joshua," Donna retorted.

"Way to feed a man's ego, Donnatella."

"We're playing this one by the book, Josh. Come on, we agreed."

"We agreed on a kiss a day, and I didn't get one today," Josh whined.

"Joshua. You've kissed me enough to get you through the election of 2008."

"One a day, Donna. I think I ought to come over there and collect."

"Not a chance, buster."

"Don't think you could resist my charms if I come over there right now?" Josh smirked.

"That and the fact that my tyrant of a boss has a 7:00 breakfast meeting with the junior Senator from North Dakota and has to be up in..." she glanced at the clock, "less than 5 hours."

"Shit, Gillette...again. What does he want this time?"

"Mostly to yank your chain, but you agreed to the meeting because he's handling..."

"Yeah, I know, he's managing the gun control bill in committee. Did you put the folder on..."

"In your backpack."

"Okay. I'd better read it before the meeting."

"Don't forget to bring your tux," Donna reminded him.

"Right, the Congressional Reception is at 8 tomorrow night. I hate going to those things."

"You look very handsome in your tuxedo...Good night, Joshua,"Donna said softly.

"Good night, Donnatella" he murmured, then added, "And just one more thing."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I happened to notice that American Political Theory is being given on Tuesday nights from 7 to 10. Just think about it."


	3. Pawns in the Game 3

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

"Donna?....Donna?"

Josh started to charge out to his assistant's cubicle, just as she came racing through his door. 

"Ouch," Josh rubbed his nose which had just collided with Donna's shoulder.

"You big baby," Donna smiled.

Dressed in his tuxedo, he held out his bowtie. "Please?"

Josh leaned back against his desk, and Donna stood between his legs as she threaded the black silk under his wing-tip tuxedo shirt collar. "You know you really ought to learn how to tie one of these."

"Like that's going to happen," he grinned, putting his hands around her waist.

Donna glanced around the room, noticed the open door, and pushed his hands off her waist with a shy smile. "Josh," she admonished.

"What?" he answered innocently, putting his hands back on her waist.

"The door," she hissed and once again, pushed his hands away, but holding one for an extra second and giving it a squeeze.

"You haven't changed clothes," he observed, as Donna worked her magic and a perfect bow was tied.

"I will in a minute. I just saw something interesting in those new numbers that Joey sent and I wanted to check a few things. You go on over and..."

"So, Josh, I see that you still don't know how to tie your own tie." 

Josh's eyes widened and Donna whipped around to find Amy Gardner in the doorway. 

"Nope," Josh said calmly, standing up. 

"Good evening, Donna," Amy said, carefully observing the scene.

Donna stepped back and started straightening Josh's desk. "Hi, Amy."

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked, putting on his tuxedo jacket.

Amy pointedly looked down at her evening dress and back at the Deputy Chief of Staff. "I'm going to the Congressional Reception, of course."

"But why are you back here in the offices?" Josh pressed.

"I had a meeting with Toby. As Senator Gillette's chief of staff, I wanted to go over the press release on the Administration's gun control bill that the Senator will issue. I just thought I'd stop by and say hello. I'll walk over to the reception with you."

"No. I have a few things I need to do..." Josh began.

"I'll wait for you," Amy insisted. "I'd like to talk about a couple of things."

"What?"

Amy looked at Donna and then at Josh. "I'd rather speak to you in private, if you don't mind."

Donna glanced at Josh, who shook his head slightly. "You know you can talk about business in front of Donna."

"I'd still rather speak to you in private. It's....it's an issue that Senator Gillette wants handled delicately," Amy said stubbornly. "Walk over to the reception with me," and she grabbed hold of Josh's arm and started to pull him out the door.

"We can talk here," Josh argued.

"I can't be late. The Senator is waiting for me. For God's sake, Josh. I won't bite," Amy snapped.

Josh looked at Donna and she nodded.

"I didn't realize that you needed Donna's permission," Amy said snidely.

"Let's go," Josh growled, shaking off her hand.

"What is it that the Senator wants," he demanded as he walked quickly through the hall towards the East Room. 

Amy hustled to keep up with him, finally grabbing his arm to make him stop.

"I just wanted a few minutes alone with you Josh. We haven't talked in months."

"What does the Senator need," Josh said flatly.

"I'm talking about you and me. I've missed you," she said, running her hand up his sleeve.

Josh stepped back, almost as if her hand were on fire. "There is no you and me. Frankly there never was."

"That's not true. We were good together until May. I don't blame you for making me lose my job. I know it's just politics, but we can separate the business from the personal, I see that now," Amy urged, stepping closer to Josh.

Josh stared at this woman he'd once pursued and saw her again, with a clarity he'd missed all those months. 

"It's over, Amy. Whatever there was, and it wasn't much, it was over at the First Lady's birthday party. I just kept hanging on, trying to convince myself that I could make a relationship work."

"The First Lady's birthday party?" Amy's voice rose. "That was months before we broke up. What the Hell does that mean?"

"It means I realized that night that you weren't what I wanted. When you went to Abbey to complain about the lack of women in leadership positions in the campaign, I couldn't believe that you'd humiliate me like that."

"I was just doing my job," Amy snapped.

"Yeah. You're always just doing your job...and incidentally protecting your own power base. That was always part of the equation, wasn't it Amy," he shook his head ruefully. "It is even now. You're worried that once the election is over, being Chief of Staff for the junior Senator from North Dakota won't have quite the cache, quite the power, you're used to."

"That's bullshit, Josh. You forget how good we were together. You liked being part of a power couple," Amy argued.

"No, I wanted to be part of a couple. That's the difference between us. I was so afraid to admit that I'd made yet another mistake, so busy proving to you that I wasn't a hit and run guy, that I almost lost everything."

"But you didn't lose your job. I did," she said angrily.

"I wasn't talking about my job," Josh said calmly. He looked up and saw Sam walking towards them.

"Sam, would you mind walking Amy into the reception. I left something in my office," and he turned on his heels and retraced his steps.

The door was closed when he got to his office, but he walked in without knocking.

"Wait a minute, I'm changing....Oh, it's you," Donna laughed, as she struggled to zip up her long red evening gown.

Josh pushed the door closed behind him. "Allow me."

Donna turned and he slowly zipped up her dress, kissed the back of her neck, and then put his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. She leaned back against his chest.

"What are you doing back here?" she murmured.

"I forgot something."

"Did you need some of the polling numbers?" she asked turning to face him.

"No. I needed you," he said, leaning down to capture her lips. The kiss was long, sweet, and full of promise.

"You okay?" she asked, hugging him tight.

"Never better."

"Amy??"

"Forget about her," he said firmly.

"We'd better get going," she said, reluctantly pulling away.

He sighed. "I know."

"Do you think you should go ahead?" Donna asked hesitantly.

"No," he said with determination. He glanced down at his watch. "20 more days, just 20 more days."


	4. Pawns in the Game 4

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

The reception was in full swing when Josh and Donna entered the East Room. His hand was on the small of her back, as they maneuvered their way through the crowd to where Leo, CJ, and Toby were standing.

"Nice turnout," Josh observed. "I see Senator Nelson is here. I want to grab him for a quick rundown of next week's trip to Florida."

"How's your mother?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Expecting me for breakfast," Josh grinned, as he walked off to corner the Senator.

"That was good work with the polling data, Donna," Leo turned to face the blonde assistant.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "I got some new numbers from Joey just before we came here, and saw a couple of interesting comparisons that I'll send over to you later. Josh told me that you're especially interested in the 22nd Congressional district in Florida."

Leo nodded. "Good. You're sending the same data over to Bruno too, right?"

Donna nodded. "And I'm taking Bruno's numbers and running comparisons with what Joey sends us, then making sure everyone gets a compilation of the material."

"Great. That's what we need. It's important that we see this stuff daily."

"I send out a full report every morning, and one in the evening if we've got new data."

Leo nodded, satisfied.

"I see Representative Johnson. Will you excuse me please? Her sister was recently diagnosed with breast cancer and I brought over the telephone numbers of some NIH doctors who might be helpful," Donna murmured to Leo, CJ, and Toby.

Josh came back to the group, grinning. "Okay, Nelson is going to ride down with us on Air Force One that morning and his people have set up a series of meetings starting at 4 that afternoon, culminating in the reception that night. We're in good shape, I think."

"How about Gillette? Is he coming too?" Toby asked.

"Yep. He's on board. He'll meet with the environmental groups in Florida. I saw him this morning," Josh said scanning the room. He saw Seth Gillette huddled in deep conversation with Amy in the corner. Just then, Phil Hackett tapped Josh on the shoulder.

"Can I have a minute with you?" the majority whip's chief of staff asked.

"Sure," Josh answered. "I'll be right back."

"Shit, here comes Gillette and he looks like he's on the warpath," Toby muttered. "I don't want to deal with that ass yet again," and started to walk away.

"No way, buster," CJ growled, grabbing his arm and pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Leo," the junior Senator from North Dakota said loudly. "You've got a problem and I'm not about to be part of your cover-up."

"Why don't we talk about this in my office," Leo said in a calm, low voice.

"No. I don't want it to look like I approve of what's going on in the campaign. If you don't put a stop to it, then I'm not going to Florida with you and all deals are off."

"What the Hell happened? Josh said you agreed this morning to the Florida trip and meetings with the environmentalists. And if you insist on talking about this here, for God's sake lower your voice," Leo hissed, grabbing the Senator by the elbow and walking through the crowd. CJ and Toby followed closely, murmuring to the guests as the group pushed their way to a corner of the room.

Gillette's eyes blazed, but he lowered his voice. "There have been enough scandals in this place. You'd think he'd use better sense. Especially in the middle of a campaign."

"What are you talking about? What scandal?" Leo said impatiently, glancing at CJ and Toby who shook their heads negatively.

"I'm talking about your Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant," Gillette snapped. "Don't tell me you don't know about it because anyone with eyes can tell." 

They all looked around the room and spotted Josh, his hand on the small of Donna's back, both in deep conversation with Sam.

"Oh for crying out loud, Senator," Leo said dismissively.

"Oh yeah. Ask him," Gillette challenged. "It doesn't look right. I'm telling you that Ritchie's people are gonna to jump all over the story of the senior White House staffer and his young blonde assistant using taxpayer money to finance their affair. Personally I don't give a damn, except it's been typical of this administration. One screwup after another. From day one I've said that you don't care about the real issues like I do. And I'm not gonna be part of your sorry-ass story when this breaks."

"With all due respect, Senator," Toby interrupted. "Josh used to date your Chief of Staff."

"And that would have been between two consenting, independent adults," Gillette snapped. "This is a boss dating his assistant. Just look at them."

They all turned and watched as Donna and Josh laughed heartily at something Sam said, and Josh leaned in and whispered something in Donna's ear which made her laugh harder.

"There's nothing going on between those two," Leo snapped.

"You check into it," Gillette barked. "I won't be caught in one of your scandals. Fix it before the Florida trip," and he stalked away.

"This has Amy Gardner written all over it," CJ grumbled.

Leo scowled, then said, "I don't want to cause a scene. Walk out one at a time so it doesn't look as if there is some kind of crisis. But get Josh and Sam and meet me in my office in five minutes."


	5. Pawns in the Game 5

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

"What's the problem?" Josh demanded as soon as he got into Leo's office. "Did something happen in the Middle East?"

Leo hung up the phone and motioned for everyone to sit down.

"Are you having an affair with Donna?" the Chief of Staff asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Josh answered. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Gillette accused you of having a taxpayer-funded affair with your assistant. He's threatening to pull his support. Don't bullshit me, Josh. Are you and Donna involved?"

"No," Josh's fury barely under control.

"I know the two of you have always had a special relationship. I don't want to be blindsided on this. It's too close an election, Josh. Tell me the truth, are you in love with Donna Moss?" Leo pushed. 

The room was silent, then Josh answered defiantly, "Yes."

"Shit," Leo slammed his hand down on the desk. "What kind of stupidity..."

"You asked me if we were involved," Josh interrupted. "And the answer is unequivocally, no. And to be honest, that's thanks to Donna, who refuses to be with me until after the election. But do I love her, and do we intend to be together after the election? If she still wants me, you damn well better believe it. We've done nothing wrong, Leo."

"It's the appearance, Josh," Leo snapped.

"The appearance of what?" Josh stood and faced his mentor, temper flaring. "You've seen us on a daily basis. You know how we conduct ourselves."

"And all we need is Gillette pulling out and dropping hints to the media that the Deputy Chief of Staff is screwing his assistant in the Oval Office," Leo yelled.

"Watch your mouth, Leo. You're talking about Donna," Josh warned.

"We're barely gonna squeak out a victory. You know that," Leo said, challenging his Deputy. "Of all the half-assed moves you've made...."

"Stop it both of you," CJ interrupted. "Let's be honest. This is about Gillette looking for an excuse to grandstand, and..."

"Amy Gardner looking for an excuse to knife you in the back," Toby finished.

"She was definitely pissed at you when you left her earlier this evening," Sam added.

Josh shook his head and sank back into his chair. "God, she's my worst nightmare. Would you believe that tonight she wanted to know why we couldn't get back together?"

"Maybe Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but seriously there's nothing worse than a woman who's losing her ticket to power," CJ muttered.

"You know she doesn't even really like me," Josh mumbled softly.

"I'm sorry," Leo said, looking at Josh. "I shouldn't have said..."

Josh nodded.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do," Leo began authoritatively. "Starting immediately Donna works in the White House Travel Office."

"What?" Josh yelped.

"I need to separate the two of you, and I just got off the phone with Thompson. There's an opening in the office and Donna can begin in the morning making the campaign travel arrangements. We'll get you another assistant from the Pool."

Leo hit the intercom and said to Margaret, "Will you ask Donna to come to my office."

"This isn't fair, Leo," Josh complained.

"I can't be worried about fair, right now. We've got an election in....in..." Leo stopped and thought for a moment. "That's why you keep talking about what time we're going to win the election. Once it's over..." he looked over at Josh, who just nodded.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Donna walked hesitantly into the room, holding a folder. She looked around and sought out Josh's eyes. He shook his head slightly and she faced Leo, concern evident in her face.

"Donna, starting immediately, you're being assigned to the White House travel office. You'll be in charge of all campaign travel arrangements and you'll be happy to know that there is a $5,000 pay differential to boot."

"Why?"

Leo looked embarrassed. "Seth Gillette is threatening to walk."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"He claims that you and Josh are having an affair and that he won't be a part of the scandal that will erupt if it's found out."

"But we're not," Donna insisted. "Tell him Josh."

"I did," Josh said softly. "It's the appearance..."

"We didn't do anything wrong. I can't be responsible for what someone else thinks," Donna said, her voice quavering.

"I know, Donna. But this close to the election...and...and I told Leo how we feel about each other," Josh admitted.

"But we haven't acted on those feelings, Leo," Donna pleaded. "I like what I'm doing...I think I'm good at it."

"You are," CJ murmured, shaking her head in despair. "But it would be a hard story to spin, Donna."

"The truth is hard to spin?" Donna asked incredulously. She looked at Toby and Sam, and they both shook their heads, reluctantly agreeing with CJ.

"I'm sorry Donna, but I don't have any choice. You have to report to the Travel Office in the morning," Leo said firmly.

Donna stared at the Chief of Staff, then at the senior staffers. She could see their concern and their resolve. She took a deep breath, looked once more at Josh, then said softly, "But I do."

"You do what?" Leo asked, puzzled.

"I have a choice. I don't have to report to the Travel Office."

Leo started to stand, but Donna put up her hand as if to stop him.

"I understand Leo, really I do. But I haven't done anything wrong and I won't act like I did. I won't make a fuss, but I'd rather quit than be sent away in disgrace," she turned and started out the door, then stopped. "I almost forgot. Here are those numbers I was telling you about. I think you'll be happy with the results in the 22nd district."

"I'm sorry, Donna," Leo said. She nodded.

"Donna," Josh cried out, reaching for her hand.

"We'll talk later Josh. You need to stay here and finish up with Leo. I'll be fine," and she walked out.


	6. Pawns in the Game 6

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

"Are you gonna walk too?" Leo asked, as soon as Donna left the room.

"I've got to go..." Josh started for the door.

"Wait just a second. I need to know. Are you gonna quit too?" Leo pressed.

"I don't know. This wasn't right, Leo. Donna deserved better and we just gave in to blackmail," Josh argued.

"And you would have been the first to suggest it if it had been one of us," CJ said. "But, Josh, I'm tired of spinning. I'm running out of ways to convince the press that we're the good guys - especially when we keep giving them ammunition that we're not. I don't want to lose the election over this, even if we all know it's not the truth. Think about it. You'll get another assistant, Donna will get another job, and...and the two of you can start your relationship now."

Leo nodded. "Don't walk out now because you're angry. You know we need you. It's your plan, Josh."

"Funny how that's not much comfort right now," Josh said, walking out of the office. "I'll talk to you in the morning. I've got to see if Donna is okay."

Josh hurried down the hall to the bullpen and found Donna packing her personal belongings in a box.

He stood at the door and said softly, "I'm sorry."

"I know. I don't want to put you in a bad position, but...but I just have to do this."

"Do you want me to quit too?" he asked.

"Of course not. I don't want President Bartlet to lose, even if I think his senior staff is making a bad decision," Donna answered quickly.

"So why not take the Travel job?" Josh asked. "That way we could still see each other and be together."

Donna looked at him for a long time and then quietly said, "Because I don't want to work in Travel. At least not during the campaign."

"But that way, you'd have a good job, with that raise you're always talking about, and I bet it'd be easier to arrange your hours when you go back to school," Josh pressed.

"But I deliberately waited to return to school until the spring semester, after the election was over. I like working on policy. I thought you knew that," Donna explained.

"But it's not like you're planning to major in political science and then get a job in policy," Josh countered. "You're planning to major in English so...."

"So it makes sense for me to work in Travel?" Donna challenged.

"But if you take the job in travel then we could be together. You know my job is so demanding, the hours so impossible, that I don't know when we'll see each other..." his voice trailed off.

Donna began putting her things into the box. "Our relationship can't be based on working together Josh. You've got to want to be with me because you love my company, not because I know where your files are."

"That's not fair. I'm just trying to be practical," Josh argued.

"Me too," Donna said quietly. "Over the long-term, Josh, a relationship has to be based on more than proximity. You know maybe this will be for the best. Let's take a break for a few days."

"A break?" Josh snapped. "What, so you can find out if you want to be with me?"

"Not me, Josh. You need to find out why you want to be with me." Donna picked up her box and started to walk to the door. She stopped and looked down. "I forgot," and took off her White House I.D., and handed it to Josh.

"When...when can we talk? We've got to talk, Donna," he said anxiously, fingering her badge nervously.

She lifted up her box. "Call me in three days, Josh. Maybe you'll know what you want then," and she walked down the hall to the lobby. 


	7. Pawns in the Game 7

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

It was Day Two. Margaret looked at the Senior Staff as they filed into Leo's office for the morning staff meeting. CJ looked worn, Toby grim, Sam sad, and Josh, he just looked empty. And then there was her boss, Leo McGarry. The past 24 hours had brought new meaning to the term short-tempered. And no one would explain why Donna's desk was empty and a new assistant had been brought in from the pool. 

"Here's the inter-office mail." 

Margaret looked up to see James from the mail room handing her a large pile of envelopes, the top one of which was from Personnel. She opened it and took out Form HR 415, indicating that Donnatella Moss had resigned for personal reasons. Margaret reached for the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"I'm sorry I can't take your call right now. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Beep

"Donna, it's Margaret. This is the fourth message I've left. I stopped by your apartment and you didn't answer your door. What's going on? I just got your resignation form. Josh is falling apart, and I'm going to have to do something drastic if Leo doesn't get his temper under control. Call me."

The red-headed assistant thought for a few more moments, then decided the time had come for action. She reached for the phone and set up a meeting in the Mess in 10 minutes.

In the meantime, the Senior Staff was debating the merits of running new ads in Florida prior to the President's visit the next week.

"Do we have the numbers on the fourth, seventh, and fifteenth districts?" Leo growled.

"I've got the raw numbers, but I haven't had time to put together a comparison chart to the data we got last week," Josh answered flatly.

"I thought we agreed that we'd have fresh numbers on a daily basis," CJ complained.

"And I didn't compile those reports," Josh snapped. "The new assistant, what's her name, hasn't worked in a campaign before and it would take too long to explain what needs to be done. I'll do it later. Right now, I'm trying to keep the troops in line for the funding bill that comes up for a vote tomorrow."

"I got a call from Representative Simons. He wants to know how many tickets he can have for the Florida reception," Toby groused.

"And you're telling me because..." Josh snapped.

"Because you're supposed to be handling the reception. You took the Florida trip because you were going to see your mother..." Toby barked.

Josh glared at the Communications Director. "Talk to what's her name and get the list from her."

"Well that's a help," Toby muttered.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," growled Leo.

Margaret, Carol, Ginger, and Cathy walked in.

"We're in the middle of Senior Staff," Leo snapped.

"We know. We're staff too and we'd like an explanation," Margaret said calmly.

"Excuse me," Leo said sharply. "I don't think this is the time..."

"I'm sorry Mr. McGarry, but I do think this is the time," Margaret interrupted and the Senior Staff exchanged glances, at the assistant's tone and the fact that she called Leo by his last name.

"I've got Donna's resignation form here. She won't answer the phone or her door. You're stonewalling all of us. We're being asked to pick up the pieces. I think it's absolutely reasonable to ask what is going on," Margaret said firmly, backed up by the silent nods of the other assistants.

Leo stared at his assistant and then reluctantly answered, "Gillette threatened to bolt if we didn't separate Josh and Donna."

"Why?" Margaret demanded.

"Because he accused them of having an affair on the taxpayer's dollar," Leo said softly.

Margaret turned to face Josh. "Are you having an affair?"

"No," he said sharply.

"Are you in love with Donna?" Carol asked.

"Yes," Josh answered quietly.

"Well at least he's not a total idiot," Ginger muttered.

"So why did Donna quit?" Margaret turned to face her boss.

"I told you. Gillette said he'd abandon the President if we didn't separate Josh and Donna."

"So, what did you do?" Margaret asked incredulously.

"I moved Donna to Travel," Leo admitted.

"Did you ask her?"

"Last time I looked I don't have to ask anybody about personnel moves," Leo said angrily.

Margaret stared at her boss, then said quietly. "Who compiles the polling reports?"

"Donna," Josh answered.

"Who is responsible for the White House interns?"

"Donna."

"Who's in charge of the Florida reception?"

"Donna."

"And who organizes the Senior Staff report to the President?" Margaret asked.

"You do," Leo sputtered.

Margaret smiled. "I just wanted to know if you had any idea of what I do."

"We're not interchangeable pawns, you know," Ginger said timidly. "You acted like if you moved Donna from her position and brought in a new assistant nobody would notice."

"You know how important appearances can be in an election," Sam offered.

"What appearances are we talking about, Sam?" Margaret countered. "The appearance you made when you slept with a call girl? Or the appearance you made, Toby, when you inadvertently tripled your money on that stock deal? Or how about you, Josh, what appearance did you make when you insulted Mary Marsh on television?" 

"Or, you CJ, when you made a mis-statement on Haiti," Carol said softly.

"And in this case, Donna didn't make a mistake. Or the only mistake she made was to be young, blonde, and a disposable assistant," Bonnie said a little louder.

The four assistants crossed their arms and stared at their bosses.

"I've still got the Gillette problem," Leo muttered.

"No, you have the Amy Gardner problem," CJ said, standing up to her full six feet. "I can't believe I let that little twit make me forget the sisterhood. I'll take care of the bitch once and for all, and you," she turned to face the men, "figure out what to do with Gillette. That smarmy bastard needs a swift kick in the..."

Leo smiled. "We got the picture, Claudia. But you're right. This is just another power play by the junior Senator from North Dakota."

"And I'm the man to finally put an end to this crap," growled Toby. "I told him 18 months ago I'd have him for lunch if he pulled another stunt. Come on Sam, we're going to get him for this."

"Wait a minute," Margaret interjected. "What about Donna?"

Leo looked at his assistant and then smiled. "Will you please get Ms. Moss on the phone, Margaret?"

"My pleasure, Leo," and the four assistants, CJ, Sam, and Toby left the room. Josh continued to sit staring into space.

"She'll come back," Leo said quietly.

"Yeah, she probably will come back to the job. She really believes in the President," Josh answered staring down at his hands.

"What about...?" Leo started.

Josh shook his head, stood, and walked out. "I'll get you those numbers."


	8. Pawns in the Game 8

**Pawns in the Game**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything.  
**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna  
**Spoilers:** Everything through Season 3  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Author's Note:** First, thanks so much to Shelley for her incredible editing and insight into all things Sorkin.

This story is a sequel to "Coming Home." Many of you were kind enough to ask what happened to Josh and Donna once they admitted their love for each other. In "Coming Home," they had agreed to wait on starting a relationship until after the election. Josh had promised that the President would have all the electoral votes he would need to win by 9:15 p.m. on election night - and at that moment, he and Donna would start their own private celebration *g* Sure sounds good to me - but as usual, things don't always go smoothly for our pair. Unfortunately, she's baaack! (Well, we know she's been signed to appear in Season 4. Maybe this is how Mr. Sorkin will choose to write her - at least I hope so!!) Thanks again, for the feedback. It's what makes writing these stories so rewarding 

* * *

The shrill ringing of the telephone finally woke her. Donna glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"We have to talk."

"Josh?"

"I don't like those little yellow tomatoes."

"What? Where are you?"

"Outside your door."

"My apartment?" she asked, getting out of bed and heading for the door. When she opened it, she found a rumpled, exhausted Josh Lyman leaning against the wall. 

He snapped close his cell phone, walked in, and started pacing. She turned on the end table lamp, and a soft glow filled the living room.

"I told Leo..."

"I know what you told Leo," Josh interrupted. "Margaret led a revolt of the assistants."

Donna chuckled. "I'd have paid good money to have seen Leo's face.." She stopped and looked at Josh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems."

"You did the right thing. It's the rest of us who screwed up. But I don't care about the White House or the election."

"Josh," Donna said softly. "You can care about them and still..."

"I know," he said earnestly. "I do want the President to win, but what I meant is that it's not the most important thing to me anymore. You are."

"Josh," she said reaching out for his hand.

"No, you have a right to know. You asked me why I wanted to be with you...and when I saw those stupid yellow tomatoes on the salad..."

"You hate yellow tomatoes," Donna said puzzled.

"But you don't," he explained quickly. "You love them, although why they don't offend your sense of what's normal in nature..." his voice trailed off, and then he shook his head and continued, "Anyway, you always eat my yellow tomatoes and I eat your radishes."

"Cause I hate radishes."

"Exactly," he nodded enthusiastically. "And we both love the Mets."

"I don't love the Mets, Josh. I love watching you love the Mets," Donna interrupted.

"Yeah, I knew that. But I don't like Yo-Yo Ma."

"Oh, because of..." Donna said softly.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't like him before the whole, you know, thing. But I love how you think he rules."

"Oh."

"And I was wrong about telling you to take the Travel job but it's really because while maybe you don't want a 24/7 of Josh Lyman, I'd be very happy to spend 24 hours a day, 7 days a week with you," he said pulling her close. "Besides," he whispered, "if you don't take me back, my mother will never speak to me again. She is so pissed at me, Donna."

She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Donnatella."

"I love you Joshua."

They kissed, softly at first, and then passionately, as if they couldn't get enough of each other. At last, she broke away, breathless, and said, haltingly, "We've got to stop, Josh."

"Donna, they already know how we feel about each other."

"And we gave them our word," she said softly.

They stared at each other, and then Josh smiled. "Hungry?"

"It's four o'clock in the morning," she laughed.

"I haven't eaten in a while," Josh admitted. "Let's go to that all-night diner on Massachusetts Avenue. Then we can go into work. We're really behind, you know."

Donna grinned and said, "Give me a second to get some clothes on."

As she walked into her bedroom, she heard him open his cell phone and start to dial.

"Josh, who are you calling at this hour?"

"Mom, it's me. I'm at Donna's."


End file.
